The Stupidest Story Ever
by rc3wondere
Summary: This story includes Ebola


A/N: this is in the perspective of a child at Freddy Fazbear's pizza just FYI at the end it changes to 3rd person.

The Celebration

My 4th grade class went to Freddy Fazbear's for some pizza for a celebration at the end of the school year back in 1986, and we were partying with Freddy and his friends and eating pizza that wasn't all that great. I was 10 at the time, still into fun pizza party's and dancing animals. Although as I could remember I had very nasty pizza, obviously it tasted like the company bought a bunch of cheap frozen pizzas at the store and served it to us, honestly, I would've preferred the school food. But luckily people don't go for the pizza, we all go to enjoy Freddy and his friends Chica, Bonnie, and of course Foxy the Pirate who lives in Pirate Cove.

My personal favorite was Chica. She always had good advice to tell us. She gave me a hug once, although she kinda smelt like my baby brother's nose, it was strange. Foxy came out of Pirates Cove to play some games with us. We were his "landlubbers" and if we were running around he said he would make us "walk the plank." Bonnie and Freddy were both dancing on stage, glitching strangely. They sounded like they had a hard time pronouncing words. Especially Bonnie, he even started twitching a bit, like he was possessed or something. Apparently 5 children went missing here a while back, I never knew this happened at the time, but now I know it was concerning back then.

Freddy never acted possessed, but Bonnie and Chica were showing signs. I never paid attention because I was just a 10 year old who wanted to have fun. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were singing to "hokey pokey" and even dancing to it. I had so much fun then, I wasn't even thinking. After they stopped dancing something weird happened, or maybe it's just a robot thing, I wasn't too sure.

The 3 hung over in a zombie-like position and started making noises, like processing noises. After a few seconds the gang stood back up and danced to another tune. This time, they seemed even more malfunctioned. Chica turned her head and smiled creepily, like they were gonna kill me. I recognized this smile, it looked like a smile a man with a chainsaw gave me at a haunted house before he chased me to the exit.

My friend, Sylvia, was standing right next to me. She appeared to be having a good time. Freddy went up to us and held his hand out to Sylvia for a high-five. She noticed his smell and backed away. She grabbed my sleeve.

"He smells really bad." Her eyes watered a little.

I didn't respond. I looked over at the dancing animatronic and studied his behavior. I didn't think much about it then, but now remembering the whole thing, I'm convinced I was at a haunted pizzeria. I remember the smell the animatronics had, it was the smell of mucus, like a rotting body. It scarred me for a long while.

I returned to the pizzeria 3 years later for my brother's birthday. It seemed like the 1987 bite was not enough to shut this place down. Currently it's 1989, I'm 13 and in junior high. I'm surprised nobody has come to shut this haunted house down. It doesn't seem that long ago that I was dancing around with Freddy Fazbear, but I guess it was. The animatronics have changed since I could remember. I can't count all the times Freddy appeared on the local news.

My parents wanted to give my brother the best 3rd year birthday ever. Freddy Fazbear's pizza, wise choice. I begged them to choose someplace else but they said I was crazy. The haunted memories creeped back into my head, I was scared to know what surprises waited for me when I came back.

When I entered the pizzeria, I was greeted by a building that appeared to be run down with a bunch of old arcade games. I walked slowly to the party table that was reserved to us, greeted by a worker who seemed like he would prefer killing himself.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's pizza" *sigh* "who's the big birthday bear for today?" He rolled his eyes. "Is it you?" He turned to me. He shoved a piece of pizza in my mouth. "Happy birthday" he groaned.

"It's not my birthday you idiot!" I screeched. "It's the 3-year-old's birthday, I'm too old for this hell!" I jumped.

He walked over to my brother and gave him a happy birthday song. My brother giggled in happiness. Then two large curtains separated revealing Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica all with their instruments.

"H-h-hey everybody!" Freddy stuttered. "My name i-is Fre-fre-(I'm gonna kill you)Freddy Fazbear!"

My eyes widened. I know he just didn't say that, surly not, I mean he performs in front of hundreds of children per day!

"M-m-my name is Chica!"

"My name is Bonnie bu-bu-bunny!"

Chica began to give her speech about eating "healthy." "I h-h-h(help me)hope your enjoying your p-p-p(people)pizza kids! But you can't eat p-p-pizza all the t-t-t(run)time! Remember to eat your green-green-green-green(sickening)vegetables kids!"

I stared at the wall. I was in total shock. How? What in the world is going on with these animatronics? They weren't nearly this bad when I went for my 4th grade party.

"W-w-welcome to(hell) Freddy Fazbear's kids!" Bonnie jumped. "Y-y-y-you know what I-I like to do-do(get me out)for fun?"

Chica smiled. "Is-is it(leave now)is it playing games?"

"No"

Freddy took a guess. "Is-is it(eating)playing with the children?

Okay whoa, that sounded bad even without the "eating" part.

"No, I l-l-like to s-s(save me)sing silly songs!"

Chica smiled. "W-w-well let's si-si-si(get me out)sing a silly song!"

Freddy cheered. "L-l-let's get st-started! One..."

Bonnie and Chica joined in.

"Two..."

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three..."

Bonnie strummed his guitar as Freddy began to sing. "I-i-i-iiiiiiiiii"

*BOOM*

The power shut down. The animatronics were frozen in place. Then I heard a music box type tune play and Freddy grinned while the rest of his body was frozen.

Everyone stood silent for a few seconds.

"EBOLA!" Somebody screamed.

Everyone ran in circles and screamed as loud as they could, even the animatronics. They all shoved themselves out the door. I squeezes out the door and reunited with my parents. We jumped in the car and headed home.

3rd person:

Chica unfroze first, she looked over at the others and blinked.

"Freddy has Ebola?" She thought out loud.

Bonnie unfroze too. "FREDDY HAS EBOLA!" He screamed. He forcefully took Chica off the stage and ran out of sight.

Foxy stuck his head out of Pirate's cove. "Did I just hear Freddy has Ebola?"

Freddy unfroze and facepalmed himself. "I DO NOT have Ebola."

Foxy ran screaming "FREDDY HAS EBOLA!"

All the animatronics (except for Freddy) rushed out the door and ran to the main character's front yard and dug themselves underground.

"Oh well" Freddy shrugged.

And this ends a horrible story.

A/N: Well there you have it, that's how Ebola started, completely random. Keep in mind this fanficiton was not supposed to be good, I'm sitting in school very bored, I at least hope ya'll enjoyed it tho. Thanks for reading.


End file.
